


Boiler

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo fills [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Community: trope_bingo, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim and Bones move into a new apartment, discover that the boiler’s broken and build a fire. Modern day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiler

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "huddle for warmth" square on my trope_bingo card,  
> .

“Dammit, Jim, you couldn’t think to rent an apartment that was actually, you know, heated?” Leonard grumbled, as he stamped his way through the living area, dropping suitcases to the floor in a heap as disgruntled as he was. 

“I told you, it was why the rent was so cheap,” Jim replied, patiently, with a sigh, placing his share of the suitcases more gently upon the floor. 

It hadn’t been the first time that Jim had explained that fact to Leonard, yet the doctor wasn’t one to let a gripe go when it had started to niggle. It was one of the things that Jim loved about the other man, especially when it came down to things like personal comfort. Despite his protests otherwise at times, Leonard was all about comfort, especially where Jim was concerned. 

“Still expected there to some kind of heating about the place, is all. What if you get sick or something? I might not be here to help,” Leonard said, stamping across the room to stand before Jim and glower at him.

Jim laughed at that, rubbing one hand against Leonard’s stubbled cheek. Leonard,. Jim was glad to note, leant into Jim’s touch like a well-petted cat, proving that he wasn’t as angry or as grumpy as he was currently trying to make out. This was further compounded by the fact that Leonard turned his head slightly to press a kiss against Jim’s palm. 

“I know you worry about me, Bones, but I doubt I’ll fall so sick as to die while you’re at work,” Jim told him, not unkindly. “We’ve got extra blankets, extra jumpers, the fireplace. We’ll be fine until we get the boiler fixed, you’ll see.” 

Leonard grunted, and turned a jaundiced glare at the fireplace. 

“Goddamned Iowa winters. Why we couldn’t just move to Georgia and have done with it,” Leonard mumbled.

Jim sighed in exasperation, a sharp noise that blasted through slightly flared nostrils as he propped his fists against his hips,. Despite the slight impatience inherent in his stance, his tone was mild, and still bordering on the patient.

“You know why we couldn’t, Bones,” he said, and didn’t compound further upon Leonard’s divorce. 

Leonard merely nodded, sighed and approached Jim, to press a kiss against the other’s cheek, sliding his arms around Jim’s waist as he did so. Jim smiled himself and rested his cheek upon Leonard’s shoulder, even as he hugged the other man close.

“Sorry, Jim; I shouldn’t take this out on you. It’s just stressful, is all,” Leonard said, by way of apology.

“It‘s okay,” Jim said, with a smile. “It’s to be expected, I guess; we haven’t lived together before. Even at the Academy we were in different dorms.” 

“Didn’t stop you from keeping sneaking into mine, most nights,” Leonard said, with a chuckle of remembrance. “You might as well have moved in, the amount of time you spent there.” 

Jim laughed at that, before he rubbed Leonard's back with one splayed and comforting hand. 

“C’mon let’s get the fire lit, then we can we see about food. We can always unpack later,” Jim said. 

Leonard nodded, and went to the fireplace; Jim in turn went to the kitchen to throw together some hasty sandwiches for them both. By the time that he returned to the living area, Leonard had the fire crackling; the light alone made the room seem warmer somehow, even though true heat had yet to emanate out into the room. Leonard was digging around in the bedroom boxes, finally pulling out the blankets for the bed, as Jim settled himself in front of the fire, placing Leonard’s plate upon the floor. Leonard joined him, studiously draping one blanket over Jim‘s shoulders, dumping another in his lap, before huddling close and draping the blankets over his own lap too. Jim thanked him, with an amused smile, yet Leonard only grunted in reply.

They remained, quietly eating their sandwiches, as the flames started to throw out more heat. They huddled closer together beneath the blankets once they’d finished, Leonard's arm a heavy weight about Jim’s shoulders as Jim rested his head against Leonard. Leonard pressed a kiss against Jim’s head as Jim cuddled closer still, wrapping the blankets around them still further before sliding cold hands beneath Leonard’s shirt. Leonard hissed at that and jerked roughly away, almost dislodging his arm from Jim’s shoulders; Jim merely laughed at him and took his hand away, before pressing an apologetic kiss against Leonard’s mouth.

“Damn you, Jim,” Leonard growled. “Damn you and the horse you rode in on.” 

“You love me, really,” Jim said, as he settled his head against Leonard’s shoulder again. 

Leonard chuckled and rubbed at Jim’s arm with one warm hand; he remained silent, watching the flames as they danced brightly in the grate. Despite the coldness of their new apartment, Leonard knew that they would settle in well, once things were fixed and the place decorated. He glanced around the room, imagining all the memories they would make between the walls that housed them and smiled in satisfaction. It was only when he turned back to Jim, to suggest unpacking, that he realized the other man had fallen asleep huddled against him. Leonard, too soft-hearted to wake him, pulled the blankets closer around them and supported Jim while he slept, resting his cheek against Jim’s head as he did so.


End file.
